The Canter of Romance
by Ambientghosty
Summary: Kanda Yu, a prized Pegasus at the Black Order Ranch, Lavi a stallion whose mane and tail are made up of flames, Lenalee Lee a beautiful unicorn. Enter one immortal stallion by the name of Cross and his timid daughter Ellen who happens to be a Pegasus. REWRITTING WITH A NEW REVAMPED PLOT!
1. Pegasus and new comers

Looking out over the picturesque scenery dark stormy eyes took in the rolling emerald hills dotted with trees here and there. The puffy ivory clouds floating by on the breeze as they drifted off to who knows where, further off to the west laid a pine forest filled with little animals and annoying pine cones, but provided great cover if you were caught out in a storm. Off to the east were the Rhaetian Alps still covered in snow even in early spring. Giving a snort the imported Japanese Pegasus went back to his peaceful grazing, occasionally finding a milkweed amongst the mouth-fulls of grass he munched on. Kanda had to admit, the ranch was no-where near the peacefulness he was used to back in Japan but it did come really close.

The sound of tires churning up the dirt and occasional rocks on the long winding driveway caught the attention of the Japanese Pegasus, lifting his massive head from the ground, a mouth-full of grass in his mouth, his ebony ears swiveled to catch the sound better. From the sound it sounded like one of those contraptions humans call a vehicle coming up to the ranch house where that idiotic human named Komui lived. Snorting around his mouth-full Kanda lowered his massive head back to the ground and continued grazing, swishing his long silky navy-black tail every once and awhile to rid himself of those pesky flies and other tiny annoyances that liked to bother him with their biting and scratching. Once more the Japanese Pegasus's ears swiveled around at the vehicle's screeching breaks, hearing it made his ears pin flat against his skull, it was deafening to listen to. Finishing up the mouth-full he had, Kanda moved down the hill away from the sound to a more peaceful place to continue his grazing.

There was no peace for the imported Japanese equine apparently, as soon as he found a nice place, a thundering sound of hooves against the ground reached his ears. Looking up he spotted the creamy ivory stallion with fire for a mane, tail, and along his fetlocks cantering down the slope directly towards him. Swinging his head away, Kanda attempted to graze once more, but no such luck.

"Hey Yuu,!" the approaching stallion called in greeting, shifting his weight slightly he answered, "No." then attempted once more to graze but once again was unsuccessful. "Word on the ranch is that we are getting two British imports, a mare and another stallion." Snorting into the high grass Kanda replied "Just what we need another stallion thinking he's hot stuff since he is new, no thanks." The ivory stallion pranced around to stand in-front of the head stallion, "Oh, come on Yuu-chan-" Kanda suddenly reared up flaring his massive coal wings pawing the air threateningly. The other stallion immediately backed away lowering his head in submission, "I'm sorry Kanda..." he almost whispered to the angry leader. Coming back down, Kanda started forward bearing his teeth. "Don't. You. Dare. Call me by that name. Do I make myself clear?" the other stallion's front legs buckled, and he went down into the most submissive posture your could get without rolling over. Tucking in his wings returning to a semi normal stance for him Kanda continued, "I don't care if we get two new horses or not, they will meet with me soon enough, there is no reason why I should go down there right now." A clear sign on dismissal the other stallion took off back up and over the hill leaving the lead Pegasus in peace.

Down inside the human's trailer Robin stirred shifting against the other occupant slightly whimpering softly favoring her left leg. The larger Stallion nuzzled his muzzle into the mare's neck. "It's okay to cry baby, we'll be alright." he softly whispered in hopes it would calm his little girl. The mare's wings fluttered a bit before settling back down tight against her sides, a small whimper escaping her mouth. The older stallion lifted his head over to her ear and whispered "Shhhh, Robin, come on lets lay down for a little bit, maybe it will help you calm down." Wordlessly the mare folded her forelegs laying down on the floor of the dusty old trailer with her protector and companion laying right beside her.

Inside the large spacious Ranch house two men sat, a coffee table between them drawing up the paperwork for the transfer of the two inside the trailer parked outside. "Now you do realize that the mare is pretty much handicapped, we would normally put her down but because of her breed and pedigree it would mean an end to her line." A dark skinned man dressed in a dress shirt and vest spoke. The other, an Asian man with purple tinted hair and dark eyes skimmed over her papers with a trained eye. "I see.." he murmured flipping a page in the stack. Taking his eyes off the papers the purplish haired man looked across the coffee table and replied "I am well aware of the rarity of her bloodline and I am willing to take her, handicapped or not, she will make a fine addition to our herds along with her sire."


	2. Field Mouse and Wings

Ch.2

**Disclaimer:** I under no circumstances own –man nor will ever own –man. If I did Kanda and Allen would have been together since the second episode in the series.

**Ivory-fanged-goddess****: Okay everybody I'm back with the second chappie of this story :D**

**Kanda****: Che, about time too woman!**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess****: *Glares at Kanda* Hey I'm going as fast as I can while taking four classes that bury you with work! Gotta love being Biology major.**

**Kanda****: *Stares***

**Ivory-fanged-goddess****: exactly! **

**Kanda:**** ….**

**Ivory-fanged-goddess:**** Please enjoy the story!**

Lavi was the first one to recover from the bomb that had just been dropped and picked up his jaw from the ground. "Okay so why does she have wings and you don't huh?" Lavi questioned. Lenalee nodding behind cross and Kanda just flicked an ear.

After making sure the hostile black brat wouldn't hurt his precious daughter Cross relaxed his stance and shifted so that he could see all the younglings and still protect Ellen. "Have you all ever heard of the Millennium Earl?" Cross asked the group at large. All around him some kind of reaction was happening. Lenalee's head lowered, her horn ready to skewer Cross, Lavi's flames roared up to almost bonfire level, Kanda's reaction was almost the same as his previous outburst but this time he added a shrill neigh.

"What's the Earl have to do with Ellen and you!" Lenalee half growled half asked her horn still pointed towards him. With a sigh Cross continued "Anyway, three years ago Ellen was kidnapped and tortured, that's where her burnt arm and scar through her eye came from." Lenalee's head snapped up, eyes wide.

Lavi being a little sharper then the other two caught on "No, Cross you didn't!" a horrified whisper came from his mouth. Kanda and Lenalee both looked over to Lavi, a single question burning in their minds, _'What did Lavi know?'_

With a snort and a quick pawing of the ground later Cross continued, "When I finally found her she was on the verge of death and I mean if I had been a minute later she would have died." Kanda felt his body grow cold at the thought of Ellen being dead, though he could understand it at all.

"At the time I did have wings but in order to save her I called upon the Millennium Earl who I knew could help. As you know all Pegasus' have immortality as well as their wings, the way the earl works is that if you want him to help someone you have to give something up in return. Well I gave up my wings in order to save her life." Cross finished.

Looking around Lenalee had tears in her eyes, Cross had given up his wings to save his daughter. To her that was a very noble act, he had given up the right to fly so that his daughter would live. Lenalee saw Cross in a different light, a very angelic one at that.

Lavi, who had already caught on to what Cross had done was nodding his head slowly in sage understanding. He had heard the story of his grandfather giving up his flames for the Earl to save his mother after he was born but she died a couple of years later, leaving Lavi with his grandfather.

Kanda on the other hand wasn't thinking of anything in particular since he was still digesting the information that he had just been told. 'The moyashi was saved by the Millennium Earl? Just what in the hell had happened to make her leg like that and her scar?' questions that were similar to that one running nonstop inside his head.

Turning slowly Cross looked over at Ellen and saw that she was still cowering though not as much as when he first jumped to protect her. As the wind started to play with her mane Cross caught a spot of bright gold in her mane. Snorting Cross lumbered over to her and gave a snort at the place her saw the yellow at. To his small surprise the gold spot of color was the field mouse named Timcampy that Ellen always carried around with her.

"Ellen, why did you bring that retarded mouse with you?" Cross huffed with annoyance eyeballing the quivering field mouse. Said field mouse picked his way through Ellen's mane and sat at the junction between her ears, washing his whiskers with a dainty paw.

Ellen looked up at her ears, well tried to anyway, "Oh hey Tim, did you enjoy the ride?" she asked. The field mouse that way nicknamed Tim skittered down her neck and sat on the middle of her back so she could see her.

Lavi and the others watched the two curiously; it wasn't everyday they saw a Pegasus conversing with a strangely colored field mouse sitting on its back like it was an everyday thing. He also noticed that when Ellen was talking to the rodent her eyes had a carefree look to them, but when she talked to her father her eyes kinda dulled a little bit.

Lenalee moved forward right beside Cross to get a better look at the mouse called Tim. Timcampy took one look at the horn that sat upon her brow and hightailed it into Ellen's mane. Feeling bad a little that she scared it away she spoke almost in a cooing voice. "Hey there Tim, can I call you Tim? I don't want to hurt you I just wanted to see you."

Slowly the rodent came out of her mane watching the horn that was the same color as he was. Slowly Lenalee lowered her horn so that Timcampy could touch it. She patiently waited as he slowly inched his way to it reaching out one paw.

Soon as Timcampy's tiny paw touched Lenalee's horn he was immediately was scampering all around her back and neck, doing loop de loops on her horn. Lenalee's laughter rang throughout the air.

**A/N: Okay peoples tell me what you all think. I know it was a little shorter then the first but I'll work on it. Like it ? Love it? Not sure? Leave a review and some love. 3**


	3. Of Fights and Flying

Ch.3

**Disclaimer:** I under no circumstances own –man nor will ever own –man. If I did Kanda and Allen would have been together since the second episode in the series.

**Ivory-fanged-goddess: Okay everybody I'm back with the third chappie of this story :D**

**Ellen: Oh thank goodness I was beginning to think that you were forgetting about us. **

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess: *Flashes blinding smile* I'm sorry, I haven't forgotten the story it's just I have to find time to write and right now it's kind of hard. **

**Ellen: *nodes head sagely* that's understandable just please don't forget about us.**

**Ivory-fanged-goddess: I won't, I promise. Also to clear some things up NO the Earl did not harm Ellen in this story he's kinda like that one person who requires something in return and is the last person you would want to go to, let alone call upon. Kind of like the space time witch from XXX holic. Anyway please enjoy the story!**

Later that evening as the sun set over the mountains and the lights shown inside the ranch house a young unicorn stood atop of the hill facing the setting sun, a stream of tears fell every so often from her purple eyes. 'Poor Ellen…." She thought. The sound of rapid hoof beats coming up the hill brought Lenalee's attention away from the sunset.

"Lavi what are you doing up here?" she inquired at the flame haired stallion. Slowing down to a stop Lavi noticed the tear tracks left on her face. Growing instantly concerned he shuffled right up to her and started inspecting for any wounds that might cause the unicorn pain.

Lenalee let out a tinkling laugh at the flamed stallion's panic. Stopping short Lavi looked up at Lenalee still laughing her head off. "Lenalee why are you laughing? What's wrong, are you hurt or something?" the panic still visible in his eyes. Calming down enough to answer him she spoke "I'm laughing because your breath is tickling me!" she finished with a snort. Lavi pulled his head up and stared at her. "Lavi what do you think of Cross?" Lenalee asked. Lavi stared for a moment the spoke "I'm not really sure Lena, I mean sure he's Ellen's father but I still don't understand why she acts like that to Cross most of the time."

Both horses thought back to right after Cross's explanation and their new found friend Timcampi who happened to be a weird little field mouse with a cross shaped birthmark upon his back.

(Flashback)

Cross lumbered over to the Timcampi, said mouse was currently near Lavi's mane staring at the flames wide eyed in fascination. Lenalee stood near watching the curious field mouse with rapt attention while Kanda wandered back up to the hill where he was grazing. Ellen stood a little off to the side watching out for any harm that might come to the little mouse.

Timcampi got bored watching the dancing flames that was Lavi's mane and scampered back over to Ellen and took his place at the junction of her ears. Cross then skittered over to Lenalee and Ellen couldn't hear what Cross said but the slight widening of her eyes told Ellen enough. With anger coursing through her veins Ellen threw herself in-between Lenalee and Cross, teeth bared with her wings slightly flared due to the tight space she was working with.

"Father!" She growled "You touch her and I swear to all that's holy I will make you wish that you never sired me!" she finished with a half lunge to emphasize her point. Cross backed but slightly "Alright, alright, alright sheesh you don't have to be so angry idiot daughter." Lenalee noted that this comment only seemed to make Ellen even angrier.

Rising up on her hind legs Ellen struck out and clipped Cross on the shoulder with her right hoof. Although it hurt like a bitch it wasn't enough to make it bleed. "OW! What the hell idiot daughter why did you kick me?" Cross yelled. This apparently only served to enrage Ellen even more. "IDIOT? IDIOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE IDIOT HERE. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! ALWAYS TRYING TO SEDUCE EVERY DAMN MARE THAT I MEET AND OTHERWISE. I WISH YOU WOULD GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE WHEN WE STILL HAD MOTHER!"

Ellen finished her rant with tears in her eyes and ran off with no apparent direction in mind. Lavi and Lenalee stood there dumbstruck, never in their lives had they thought Ellen, sweet and shy Ellen would lash out like that and run off.

With a sigh Cross grumbled out "I'd better go and fetch her before she hurts herself." and started after Ellen when Lavi voiced a question that both the unicorn and the flame haired horses had been dying to know. "Cross, what happened to her mother?" Cross stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the pair. "Ellen's mother had gotten bitten by a rabid dog and she caught rabies and so our last owner had to put her and all but me, Ellen, and another stallion down. Ellen was only a small filly at the time."

With that Cross set off at a canter in the direction that Ellen had gone. Unbeknownst to the pair Kanda was able to hear everything that had been said from the top of the hill and had seen where Ellen ran off to. As he watched Cross start to track Ellen, Lenalee had started off up his hill. Patiently he waited for her to reach him, they were like the long lost sibling they each never had. "I know your upset, so spill it." Kanda spoke as he felt Lenalee grow closer to his spot.

Stopping right next to him she spoke "I take it you heard everything from the start?" Kanda only snorted. Taking it as his answer of 'yes' she continued "I feel so bad for the girl, I mean sure she still has her father and all but to lose her mother at such a young age. It's horrible, and apparently Ellen's mother's death effected Cross a lot more than it did Ellen. I can see it when he looks at her, he deeply loved her mother and I'm guessing he sees her when he looks at Ellen, but to cope with his grief over losing her he started flirting with every mare he saw to try and forget her."

All throughout Lenalee's explanation Kanda stood there and listened. Though in his mind his thoughts were whirling. He had to grudging agree with Cross if he lost the mare that he loved the most to something like that or rather anything at all he'd probably do something to take his mind off her memory.

Suddenly Kanda had a vision of Ellen's stomach round with his child and then it shifted to Ellen lying on the ground with a set of twin Pegasus' one looked like an exact replica of him but it was a filly and the other was a foal of Ellen but no scar and black limb. One of Ellen's wings was placed lovingly over the two of them as they all lounged in the shade of a Sakura tree.

Shaking his head and snorting to rid himself of the image Kanda looked around, Lenalee was looking at him, an unspoken question in her eyes. "It's nothing." With a sigh he spread his rather large wings and took off into the skies.

**A/N: Okay peoples tell me what you all think. I know it was a little shorter then the first but I'll work on it. Like it? Love it? Not sure? Leave a review and some love. 3**

**And thank you to all that reviewed: **

**Chapter 1:**

**Believe It Forever**

**Coribigale**

**shely12**

**Neko Serena**

**asdasdsdfsdf**

**sathreal**

**BreadChan**

**Chapter 2:**

**PokerPair**

**BreadChan**

**Believe It Forever**

**JayPay**


	4. Moments and Food

Ch. 4

**Disclaimer:** I under no circumstances own –man nor will ever own –man. If I did Kanda and Allen would have been together since the second episode in the series.

**Ivory-fanged-goddess****: Okay everybody I'm back with the fourth chappie of this story :D**

**Lavi****: YAY! So what was with the vision thingy that Kanda had in the last chapter?**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess****: *Flashes blinding smile* I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to wait and see what happens.**

**Lavi****: *whines like a baby* awwww I wanna know now! *stomps hoof***

**Ivory-fanged-goddess****: *Sweat drops* Ummm ok then. Well while Lavi is having his hissy fit lets continue on with this story and Happy late Halloween to everybody.**

Feeling the wind flow through his mane brought a small sense of joy to Kanda, to be able to soar through the skies and let his mind wander or meditate whichever he was in the mood for. Right now though Kanda's mind was in a sense of turmoil, never had he felt so conflicted about a mare in his life….well let's just say he's been around for a while.

He never was this confused when he was around Lenalee, but then again she was a unicorn not a Pegasus one of his own kind. But then again he had seen other female Pegasus' and never felt this way. So what was it that made him feel so, so…. Gah there's not even a word to describe his feelings right now. So Kanda let his mind go blank and did nothing but feel the wind whistling around his sleek body and through his glossy feathers. Mindlessly flying toward Ellen.

Down in the trees of the small forest that gave way to the mountains Ellen stood next to a river tears streaming endlessly down her face and into the clear water below. Her now scared limb was starting to ache badly, like it did whenever she was upset or stressed. Mindlessly she shifted her weight to her other three legs so that the aching would stop. It didn't help so Ellen dropped her hind quarters to the ground, hind legs folded neatly underneath her; Ellen's forelegs followed laying before her body her front hooves dangling out over the river bank. Laying her head on the ground Ellen let her mind drift off to happier times when she still had a mother to call mother.

Amide her memories a rustle and a crack of a twig brought her back to her surroundings. First thing she noticed was that the sun was starting to go down and the temperature was starting to drop. Ellen didn't notice the obsidian eyes that were watching from the deep shadows.

The rustle was heard again, Ellen turned her head towards the sound. Cross's snout was the first thing that pushed through the bushes followed by the rest of his body. Silently he made his way over to Ellen and laid down beside her and spoke softly "Ellen, I'm sorry that I acted the way I did. We both miss your mother, you more than anyone. I know it's hard without her but we have to more on, she wouldn't want you to mourn for her the rest of your life." Ellen shifted so that her head laid on her father's legs "I know father, but it still hurts me to see you flirting with every mare I see that's not mom."

Cross said nothing, he knew that it hurt Ellen but that was how he coped with loosing Anita, Ellen's mother. He lowered his head so that it lay on Ellen's neck, together they laid there not talking just enjoying each other's presence. Another rustle in the trees broke the calm atmosphere.

Kanda's body emerged through the shadows like a wraith, not making relatively any sound. "Oi, Moyashi, Cross its getting dark." Kanda left off knowing the other two would get it. Cross lifted his head and stood up followed by Ellen. Wordlessly the trio made their way out of the forest and back to the stables.

Upon arriving they were greeted with the sight of a frantic Kmoui and worried Lenalee and Lavi. "Oh my goodness Ellen, I thought I lost you!" Kmoui wailed tears running in fat streams down his face. With a 'Che' from the wraith like Pegasus, Kanda walked off into the stables for his dinner. Ellen wandered over to the still crying Kmoui and gave him the equivalent to a human hug and snorted into his hair knocking off hid beret that he always wore.

After Kmoui was done looking over Cross and Ellen, he led them to their new homes. The stable was a spacious building filled with bright light and warmth. Walking down almost the entire length of the stable Ellen was led into a stall with her own name plaque labeling it hers. Once inside, she found a trough full of oats and barley and a rather large bucket of water mounted in the corner of the stall.

After sucking up a large mouth full of food Ellen looked up while chewing to survey her new home. To her right was her father Cross who was now looking out the window, a distant gaze in his eyes. To her right happened to be the sourpuss himself Kanda who was standing in the corner of his own stall, wings slightly drooping, eyes closed. Looking away she reached down to grab another large mouth full, when she looked back up directly across from her was a short little horse with deep black marking around the eyes. At first she thought it was a child until it spoke.

"Welcome Ellen Walker, to the Black Order Ranch, I am Bookman grandfather to that idiot grandson of mine Lavi." The small horse's gravel voice spoke. Ellen blinked a couple of times "Ah, thank you Mr. Bookman for the welcome, as you probably already know, I am Ellen Walker, and this" she replied tossing her snout towards Cross's hind quarters "is my father Cross Marian" Bookman nodded and turned to his low water trough to drink.

"Aw don't mind old panda, Ellen-chan, he's always like that." Lavi's voice came directly across from Kanda's stall right next to Bookman's. Lavi stuck his head out the stall door. "So Ellen-chan how'd you like your new digs?" Ellen looked thoughtful for a moment then answered "The fields here are so pretty, and the food is delicious. The stall is so spacious and brightly lit; it gives off the sensation of a homely feeling." A serene smile spread across her face. On the other side of Bookman Lenalee chirped out "Kmoui does everything that he can to make sure that we are very comfortable here. Ellen turned her head towards Lenalee "He does a really great job of it then." She spoke with a small smile.

Right then Kmoui came it and walked over to the light switch and flicked it off plunging the stable into darkness. "Sweet dreams everybody he called before returning to his ranch house. Ellen settled in for a good night's rest and as soon as her eyes closed she was asleep

**A/N: Okay peoples tell me what you all think. It was a little longer then the last one I think but I'll work on it. Like it? Love it? Not sure? Leave a review and some love. 3**

**And thank you all who reviewed, and put this story on alerts. 3**


	5. Sunshine and Hidden Feelings

Ch. 5

**Disclaimer:** I under no circumstances own –man nor will ever own –man. If I did Kanda and Allen would have been together since the second episode in the series.

**Ivory-fanged-goddess****: Okay everybody I'm back with the fifth chappie of this story. And I'm so, so sorry for the delay, my laptop got a virus and I needed to get that checked out then I had writers block but I got it back.**

**Bookman****: With that aside I also noticed that you had a lot of spelling mistakes in the last couple of chapters, you should correct them.**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess****: *Looks down in shame* I'm sorry I'll work on it and I will work on updating the story more often.**

**Bookman:**** Just get that done and move on with the story please.**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess: ****Enjoy the story! :D**

As morning approached Black Order Stables a dark silhouette stood on a hill facing the sun, their wings slightly outspread to soak in all the warm rays that the sun had yet to give. A warm breeze wound its way through the light colored mane and tail like a lovers caress. Ellen stood on that hill waiting to greet the sun at her new home.

Home. She liked the sound of that, even if the last home she had was all but wiped out this one felt more like home to her. An almost nonexistent sound behind her alerted her to another's presence. Kanda the infamous hot tempered black Pegasus of the Black Order Stables came slinking out of her blind spot almost like a ghost. Coming to a standstill beside Ellen neither said anything. Together they basked in each other's silence as the first warm rays of the sun came over the mountains and hit their faces.

Ellen lifted her face and spread her wings slightly more outward as if trying to absorb every last ray of sunlight before she died. Kanda stood on watching silently as she basked herself under the sun's morning light. A single thought entered the stallion's mind 'She looks like a radiant goddess' and for once Kanda didn't deny it. With the sun's rays bathing her with a golden glow her white body was radiating an unearthly glow. Her mane and tail while both white but under the sun shown silver with tiny hints of gold streaked throughout.

And even though her eyes were closed at the moment he knew that her eyes would be light liquid silver that shimmered with each and every movement. Kanda's insides squirmed at her beauty and once again Kanda surprised himself by not trying to fight it. Finally Kanda decided to say something, shuffling over to her side Kanda gently spoke into her ear so he would try not to break the peacefulness. "Moyashi, we need to go and meet the other horses."

With a sigh Ellen brought back in her wings and swung her head around to look at Kanda who happened to be standing rather close to her not that she minded. She just didn't want him to lash out at her like he did to Lavi yesterday. "Alright, let's go. And my name's Ellen not Moyashi." She said with a sigh and together they both walked back down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill Cross was frantic; he could be seen running around shouting out Ellen's name and threatening any and everything that had four legs and life, about the whereabouts of his daughter. To humans, the wingless stallion seemed to be acting crazy and would be wondering if they should get the sleeping darts ready. But Cross was just a worry wart father who woke up to Ellen not being in her stall like she was supposed to be.

As Kanda and Ellen made it to the bottom of the hill Cross came thundering up beside them and started looking over Ellen for even the tiniest scratch. Ellen annoyed with Crosses impromptu health check, swung her tail and smacked Cross with it right Cross the face. "My God father I was just at the top of the hill waiting for the sun to come up and then Kanda came up and kept me company!" Ellen stated hotly. Cross then swung his head around and stared down Kanda who returned the stare with a glare of his own. "That better be all that happened you hot tempered brat!" he hissed.

Before Kanda could retort Ellen's hoof came crashing down on Cross's leg. "Father ENOUGH ALREADY! Kanda just came up to tell me that I needed to meet the other horses and that was all." She snapped. Cross came up short, with nothing to come back with he watched as the brat stallion lead his daughter to the other paddock where the rest of the horses were grazing.

In the paddock there were several equines perusing various things from grazing to grooming and what not. Ellen spotted Lavi and Lenalee along with bookman Lavi's grandfather all standing in the shade of a tree occasionally grazing on the grass.

Kanda watched as Ellen's face lit up when she spotted the baka usagi and friends, with a near silent snort he nudged her neck to get her attention once again. "Okay so you already know Lenalee, bake usagi, and bookman, now onto the rest." With that Kanda walked off to the nearest equine, who happened to be a stallion with a extremely pale coat and coal mane and tail and his mane had a rather thick streak of white in it. "Oi, Fanggy! Come here for a sec." Kanda shouted. The horse looked away from another horse who was a stunning Palomino with purple highlights running throughout her mane.

"Ah, Kanda-san nice d-day isn-n't i-it?" the poor stallion stuttered at Kanda. "Fanggy?" Ellen asked. The stallion known as 'Fanggy' swung his head slightly to his left to get a better look at the snow white mare who was standing so close beside Kanda and still breathing. "Ah, my name's actually Krory but Kanda calls me Fanggy. But its nice to meet you" Krory uttered.

An understanding shown in Ellen's eyes " Ooooh, okay, Kanda calls me Moyashi, although I hate that name, but my birth name is Ellen, and likewise its very nice to meet you." She finished with a horse equivalent of a smile.

Kanda's stomach started that squirming once again when he saw that smile, no he didn't like Ellen in that sort of way at all. But in the tiny part of his brain Kanda couldn't deny that he was falling for the mentally scarred but beautiful Pegasus.

About an few hours later Ellen knew every horse in the Paddock and they knew her, well all except one who was apparently at the vet and wouldn't be back until later that night. All throughout the introductions Kanda stayed very close to her and never moved once even if it was to shift some weight to his other legs. Ellen thought it a little strange but other than that she didn't think anything of it. But her mind wouldn't stop thinking about earlier that morning.

Her mind kept zoning back to when the sun came up over the mountains. Even if her eyes looked closed they were actually watching everything that went on around her. When the sun came up over the hill and hit both her and Kanda, she couldn't keep her eyes to herself. The way the sun hit Kanda's coat made it shimmer with hints of royal blue and slight purple. With the wind blowing, his mane was like black silk hanging out to dry. She wanted to feel that silky mane draped across her own as they lay together under the shade of a tree. Whoa where did that thought come from?

Ellen shook her head and brought herself back to the present as she and everybody else were in their stalls for the evening. With a swift glance to her left she noticed that Kanda was once again standing in the darkest corner of his stall, almost completely invisible with his eyes closed doing nothing.

With a sigh Ellen settled down for the night and let sleep take her away, not noticing a pair of dark sapphire eyes watching her with gentleness from her left.

**A/N: Okay peoples tell me what you all think. It was a little shorter then the last one I think but I'll work on it. Like it? Love it? Not sure? Leave a review and some love. 3**

**And thank you all who reviewed, and put this story on alerts. 3**

**Also I'm thinking about doing another story loosely based on the fanfic "going for the gold" but instead it's the equestrian Olympic team and Allen and Kanda are show jumpers, Lavi a Cross country runner, Lenalee is a dressage specialist. Should I post this or not, just leave your answer in your review. **


	6. Sleigh ride memories and fallen masks

Ch.6

**Disclaimer:** I under no circumstances own –man nor will ever own –man. If I did then it wouldn't be a great as it is today and there would be more episodes.

**Ivory-fanged-goddess****: Okay everybody I'm back with the sixth chappie of this story. And I'm so, so sorry for the delay, I had writers block and I was too lazy to write anything.**

**Yullen&Mana****: When are we gonna appear in this story?**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess****: All in good time all in good time, you'll get your screen time.**

**Yullen&Mana:**** Hurry up please we wanna be in the story too!**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess:**** *SIGH* Just hold your horses (no pun intended) Anyway please enjoy the story! :D**

By the time Ellen actually noticed several months had flown by and now it was the beginning of December and snow was starting to fall over the grounds. The trees were bare and with every breath you could see it form mist and curl up into the air in front of them. Every morning Kmoui could be seen bundled up in a large white coat and purple scarf with the familiar white burette on top of his head headed towards the stables to give the horses food and let them out after putting on their blankets.

Ellen loved the cold weather, it brought her a sense of friskiness and other wild passions that made her want to leap for joy at every chance she got. But the cold weather also brought sadness to her; this would be the first Christmas and birthday without her mom. This thought saddened her greatly; she loved spending the holiday's with both her parents. She remembered one year when she was a foal where Neah, her original owner hitched her mother and father up to a sleigh and pulled her and Neah around the pastures for a while.

"-llen, Ellen!" Lavi's shouting brought Ellen out of her memories. Looking around she saw that all the horses in the stable she was in were staring at her with worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys I was just remembering something from when I was little." She apologized. With that everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing in their stalls. Only Kanda, Bookman, and her father Cross were the only ones still paying attention to her. "Oi, Moyashi! What were you remembering?" Kanda quietly called from her left. "My name's Ellen **not** Moyashi, Bakanda! Please get it right. And as for what I was remembering was when I was a young filly.

It was snowing and the trees were covered in that white powder, it had been the first time I had seen snow so I was overjoyed at it. One day my parents and I were standing in the pasture just enjoying being with one another when Neah came up holding two lead ropes. He put them on Mom and Dad and led them to a large sleigh that had some blankets in it. He then spent some time hooking my parents into some leather straps that I now know as a harness. Afterwards he came over to me and picked me up, I remember starting to panic at not having my hooves on the ground, but my mom called from where she was standing beside father and said it was okay. After that I found myself in the sleigh covered with some blankets and Neah sitting beside me. We rode around for a few hours listening to the jingle bells that were attached to the harness and the crunch of the snow under my parents hooves." She finished.

Kanda had an unreadable expression in his eyes, lowering his head he quietly spoke. "You must really miss you mother don't you? And this time of year only reminds you of her and how much pain you're carrying around since her passing." Ellen just looked at Kanda is shock, how could he see through the mask that she thought she had perfected and nobody could see through it not even her father.

** Okay this is just to tide you guys over and it's a late Christmas present to everybody. Merry Christmas everybody is though it's a little ok a lot late but I haven't given up yet. Please leave a review and I'm a little sad that I didn't get any reviews for chapter five. :D**


	7. Spring and School Children

**Disclaimer:** I under no circumstances own –man nor will ever own –man. If I did then it wouldn't be a great as it is today and there would be more episodes. So why am I again telling you this?

**Ivory-fanged-goddess****: Okay everybody I'm back with the seventh chappie of this story. And I'm so, so sorry for the delay, I had writers block and I was too lazy to write anything. Plus I lost the thumb drive that was holding this story and I finally found it.**

**Kanda****: About Fking time woman, what's wrong with you?**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess****: A lot of things now shut up or I will kill you off and you will never be with your Moyashi, got it?**

**Allen:**** Enough arguing you two and get on with the story please**

**Ivory-Fanged-Goddess:**** *SIGH* Alright, alright, alright already I'm sorry for my long absence please enjoy the story! :D**

The winter months flew by and soon the trees were starting to flower and bloom all around the land and the birds were all chirping in the trees nesting or otherwise. A spring fever broke out on the Black Order Ranch infecting everyone including Komui, who went around skipping and throwing flowers in the air spouting out loud and sometimes very gay like words of excitement.

Occasionally the Ranch would get field trips of school children coming out to see them, the little children would ohh and ahh at Lenalee's horn, Kanda and Ellen's wings, and Lavi's mane and tail. The smaller children would take turns riding around the courtyard between the Ranch house and barn on old Bookman and for the older children and adults that wanted to tag along rode Cross.

Today was such a day, Ellen and the others stood all saddled up and tethered to the fence post waiting on the large yellow school bus that would spill out loud noisy children that wanted to pull and pinch on their coats and mouths. Kanda chewed at his bit annoyed by both the bridle and saddle they put on him. Beside him Ellen nervously shifted her weight on her hooves the silver bridle gleaming in the morning sun "Relax Moyashi, you're gonna be fine their not gonna hurt you." Kanda stopped biting his bit long enough to speak.

Ellen stopped shifting and perked her ears towards the dirt driveway towards her left and snorted. "My name's Ellen not Moyashi and here they come." She spoke still watching the dirt road which now had a cloud of dust.

A young girl no older than six or seven sat on a hot and smelly school bus heading towards the famed Black Order Ranch to see the amazing horses they had there. The informational video they showed to anyone that was interested in seeing the equines that were there. The one horse she wanted to see was a white mare with wings and a scar on her foreleg. Finally the ranch came into view and soon she saw them. They stood there all seven of them with shiny silver bridles and shiny black saddles with the black saddle blanket with a silver outline and the crest in the corner. Next to a mean looking black Pegasus stood the white mare she wanted to see.

Getting off the bus she watched as the black stallion standing next to the mare stood closely to her and fretted ove some little things, like when the wind shifted and flopped in her eyes the stallion would shuffle over and nudge it back over to where it was in the first place. She thought it was rather cute that the black stallion was fretting over the mare. Hearing a loud noise the girl looked over and saw an Asian looking man wearing a long white coat and a white beanie with short purple hair and glasses. "Hello children, parents, and teachers. Welcome to Black Order Ranch, today you will meet some of our more prized horses that we keep here, including a unicorn, flame stallion and two Pegasus's as well. Hearing that the girl heard her classmates start to shift in excitement. "Now if you all will wait right here we will bring them to you but one at a time so you won't get hurt." The Asian man said and walked over to the seven a un tied a beautiful white unicorn with a golden horn and hooves.

Ellen watched as Komui lead Lenalee over to the small group and started to tell them all about her and other stuff that Ellen didn't care for. Time passed slowly till it was only Kanda and herself left, seeing Komui hand Lavi off to a part time worker to be un tacked she started to shift again restlessly moving instinctively towards Kanda's side.

Komui reached towards Ellen's reins and noticed how close she was to Kanda and decided that he would bring them both together. So he grabbed Kanda as well and walked them both over to the group and started to explain about them and in the end asked them to spread their wings so that the children could see them. At first Kanda refused but poor Ellen timidly started to and got about halfway fully extended when Kanda suddenly flared his out as well with a snort. Ellen then extended them to their full length and to add an impression to the humans started to beat her wings and hovered a few feet off the ground followed by Kanda who was a good almost eight feet off the ground.

**Okay this was just a small little bit of the story cause I can't seem to find my muse for this story but I will finish it I just need to look harder for my muse.**

**Please review. Oh and to those ho are wondering why I used the over used name of Ellen instead of Robin or something, is because one I didn't know the original name was Robin and two I rather like the name Ellen, so if you don't like it don't read, it's as simple as that.**


End file.
